


Would You Be So Kind (As to Fall in Love With Me?)

by SorryForWhatISaidWhenDrunk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Enjoy!, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I only have a few written and planned out tho, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic, WIP, heck I love Naegami, not all of them will be though, there will be more characters i promise, we love a queen who can't tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryForWhatISaidWhenDrunk/pseuds/SorryForWhatISaidWhenDrunk
Summary: A random assortment of Naegami fics that I will update whenever the muse strikes. Sometimes they will be songfics, sometimes they will...not be. Either way, enjoy what is there!
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Baby I can see your Halo~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thank you for checking this out. I literally have 15+ files on my computer of ideas and half written plot bunnies for this fandom, which I just got into a few months ago. Naegami was one of my first and favorite ships, so naturally, I started writing them first. If I find inspiration for other ships I enjoy, they will be added, but for now it remains Naegami. Feel free to send in requests if you like, whether its crack, songfic inspired, anything of the sort. I will warn you of two things:
> 
> 1: I have never written smut before, so if you request it and I take up the request, prepare for it to be potentially awful. The only topics that are off limits are Rape/Noncon and Self-Harm, as it takes me back to a bad place.
> 
> 2: I do not make any promises of when I will update this fic or if I will at all before I potentially fall out of the fandom. With some encouragement and the quarantine restrictions though, I may be able to pump a few more out. 
> 
> With that said, please enjoy what you read! Constructive criticism is always welcomed, as are comments, Kudos, yada yada yada. Enough blathering, go ahead and take a gander!
> 
> (If you would like the version of the song I used, I'll post it in the end notes.)

Byakuya liked to sing.

Correction, he loved to sing. However, when one is the heir to the largest corporation in Japan, and one of the largest in the world, appearances were everything. From a young age, after he had won that god-forsaken contest, he had known this. He was taught this, drilled into his head over and over, that you had to appear impeccable. Not to mention, running such a business was most time consuming. Whether he had a good voice or not, not only was it inappropriate in public, but it was a waste. He was far too busy to sit and enjoy music, to dance or sing or even hum along with a beat. If he had time to hum, he had time to work. Sure, he knew how to play an instrument or two, but those were mandatory to learn, and never were played for enjoyment. ‘Sharpen his cognitive thinking’ or whatever reason had been forced upon him. In conclusion, Byakuya loved to sing, but he never did.

After all, he was a Togami. He couldn’t think of love, or pleasure, least of all happiness. No, his first love was his title. He derived pleasure from his work, he found happiness in crunching numbers and barking orders, intimidating a room of lesser men with his sharp wit and tall stature. He was a Togami. He couldn’t be focused on anything else. From a young age he had built walls around his heart and his mind, and reinforced them throughout the years to harden himself against the temptation of such things that were deemed a distraction, a waste of time, and pointless. 

He pushed those memories of singing with his long-forgotten mother on warm August nights from his mind, and replaced the gaps with attitude and stacks of bricks made of denial. He butchered the remnants of despair he felt when he had seen his siblings been beaten, watched the life go out of their eyes, watched the flickers of hope dim and the trust he had build with a select few shatter under the unforgiving sole of his shoe. He had butchered it into tiny pieces, with unrelenting force, scattering them in the wind, never to be brought up again. He will deny to this day that those fragments of each of their faces still reside in a minuscule corner of his heart, reminding him of what he did to get where he is. 

No, he was a Togami. Hes was flawless, he was haughty, he was a genius, he was influential, and he didn’t have the time for such common, little things like memories, feelings, or pathetic hobbies that didn’t get him anywhere.

That was, until he met him.

Makoto Naegi.

A small boy, completely average in every single way that counted. He was no one, he was ordinary, he was lackluster, he was dull and an absolute plebeian in every sense of the word. He had generic green-gray eyes, a splash of freckles, a boring mop of cobwebs on his head, and a height that made him completely lost in a crowd. There was nothing about him at all that was special, with no sense of talent to speak of. He was ordinarily average in all the ways one could think of.

Until he wasn’t.

Because somehow, this completely average boy had decided to force his company on the least liked, most antisocial guy in their class, and not leave before he was acknowledged and greeted. This normal, dull person had decided to invite him to every breakfast, lunch, dinner, and social gathering his classmates or friends had put together, despite their obvious protest and disdain for his company. Byakuya went out of his way to spit pure venom at him, to make it clear he had no interest in any kind of relationship with the boy, and yet Makoto still insisted he wouldn’t give up on him. 

“Everyone needs a friend, Byakuya, whether you want one or not.”

Reflecting now, as he flipped overly sweet blueberry-chocolate chip pancakes on the stove in their kitchen, he would admit he was glad that he didn’t give up. Because if that completely ordinary boy had just left him be, had been offended by his vitriol and had simply walked away, he was sure he would still be practically living in his office, surviving on ten cups of coffee a day and intermittent sleep breaks here and there. Hes sure he would be miserable, but oh so desperately trying to convince himself he was happy, he was content where he was, with no friends or relationships outside of the professional ones he had made with various partners. He’d be convincing himself that he was better off that way, never consciously sparing a thought to his old classmates and their well-beings. He’d be content to never indulge in things like he does now, when it comes to music or art, or lazy afternoon and morning cuddles in bed with his favorite person. 

No, if it wasn’t for that amazing, charismatic, friendly and warm boy who had stolen his heart from right out under his feet, he’d be lost in life, with no one to possibly turn to. Sighing as he plated another pancake on a plate next to him and pouring more batter onto the skillet, he thanked whatever deity or force was out there that decided that, somehow, he was worthy of such a wonderful person like his boyfriend.

Currently, it was Sunday morning, the last day of the weekend until both he and his lover had to go back to the grueling outside world for work. Deciding to surprise his still asleep boyfriend with breakfast, he whipped up (to the best of his ability, he had only recently learned how to boil water properly,) some blueberry-chocolate chip pancakes for him, and tried his hardest not to burn them by regularly flipping them over. In the corner of their counter was a radio, currently playing some of the ridiculous American pop that Makoto insisted wasn’t half bad. Makoto seemed to have an interest in American things, from breakfast foods to music. Byakuya let him have his way and, though would never admit it out loud, some of the artists he genuinely liked. 

Smiling as a newer song came on the radio, he let his thoughts roam as he continued to cook, not realizing he was singing softly out loud as he went.

“Remember those walls I built? Well baby they’re tumbling down.  
They didn’t even put up a fight, no they didn’t even make a sound.

I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo~, I found my angel now.”

Turning the oven off in front of him, he smiled as he realized the words he was singing, finding them appropriately fitting the mood of his thoughts. 

“Its like I’ve been awakened, every rule I had you breaking,  
There's a risk that I’m taking...I ain’t ever going to shut you out~”

He snorted at the made up word ‘ain’t’ and moved the plate of hot pancakes over to the dining table, having already set out the place mats and proper cutlery, twirling slightly in his steps as he felt the music.

“Everywhere I’m looking now, I’m surrounded by your embrace,  
Baby I can see your halo, pray it won’t fade away. 

You’re everything I need and more, its written all over your face,  
Baby I can feel your halo, pray it wont fade away...”

He hummed the chorus as he washed the bowl of leftover batter and the pan used to cook it. So caught up was he, his boyfriend had him jumping lightly when a pair of arms wrapped around his midsection from behind. Switching off the water and turning around to embrace the smaller man, he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Hey you. Good morning. Did you sleep well?” He asked. The shorter man in his arms just grumbled something in his chest that sounded like a vague ‘hrmmghgm’ and broke away, walking out of the kitchen to the adjoining dining table. Byakuya let out a slight huff of a laugh and turned the radio off behind him, following his lover to the table. 

Makoto was already there, plating pancake after pancake on his plate and drowning them in syrup. Byakuya nearly cringed at the sweetness he could already feel in his mouth. 

“Mm, thanks for making breakfast Kuya. I hate when you leave the bed though, it always feels so much...colder, when you’re gone.” Makoto grumbled through a mouth of pancake. Byakuya would never admit that he found it ridiculously endearing. 

“You’re quite welcome, I wanted to surprise you. I’m sorry if I woke you with my absence. Besides, I knew that you would forgive me once the travesty in your mouth you call taste buds had their unhealthy morning dose of sugar.” He snarked, cutting his pancake into small pieces before taking measured bites of each. Despite how much of his upbringing and habits forced onto him he had been able to let go of, some things still remained, including limiting his food intake and bites. He knew it was a sensitive topic that he and Makoto regularly argued on, but with his help, he felt he was getting better. 

“You know, you’re a really good singer, ‘Kuya.” 

The taller man in turn nearly choked on his coffee which he had been sipping on. “Ah, ahem, heard that, did you?” He spoke through bouts of coughing, a light pink dusting his cheekbones. While he had been able to let loose and indulge himself in things he actually enjoyed while in Makoto's presence, singing was something that was still a very private and sensitive thing for him.

Makoto simply nodded, eyes fixated on his lover. “Yeah. I woke up to the smell of you cooking, but once I heard you, I just...couldn’t interrupt. You’re amazing, Byakuya. I wish you would sing more often.” 

“Yes, well...I don’t, ah, sing for people, normally.” He averted his eyes from those of his boyfriends and looked away, hoping Makoto could pick up on what he was saying, as he was so apt to do. I don’t sing in front of people anymore, if at all, because I was beaten black and blue when I did. 

So distracted was he by pretending to be distracted, he didn’t hear the scrape of the chair as Makoto stood up and crossed the table to pull him out of his own. Raising an eyebrow, Byakuya didn’t object as he was pulled up, but smiled slightly when he felt smaller arms wrap around his middle again. Though it had originally taken some work, Byakuya had become quite fond of intimacy with Makoto in the form of physical affection. Thus, he didn’t hesitate (too much, old habits die hard,) to wrap his arms around the boy in return. He simply submit himself to the random hug content, until he froze when he picked up on the light humming sound coming from his chest.

“Hit me like a ray of sun, burning through my darkest night,  
You’re the only one that I want, think I’m addicted to your light...”

Though his voice was a little higher pitched than his own, and a little gravelly from that bit of sleep he had been unable to shake off, Byakuya realized that Makoto was singing the song he had been just earlier, in some attempt to...get him to sing along, he guessed?

Makoto started shifting from side to side as his arms were around Byakuya’s waist, and it occurred to him that Makoto was trying to get him to sway with him as he sang. 

“Swore I’d never fall again,” Sway. “But this don’t even feel like falling.” Sway

“Gravity can’t begin...” Makoto paused, an obvious invitation for Byakuya to pick back up where he left off. He opened his mouth, but the words couldn’t seem to make it past his chest, where they resided in his heart. The heart that he could currently feel beating faster, rushing blood up to his ears, starting to keep time with his breath. He couldn’t, he couldn’t sing in front of anyone. It wasn’t proper, it wasn’t appropriate, it wasn’t acceptable and, oh god, he felt a hand move from its position on his waist, the sound of a hand flying through the air now. He closed his eyes tightly to try and block it out, perhaps bracing himself for the blow he had come to expect with a break in decorum. He wasn’t perfect, he wasn’t perfect, he wasn’t perfect he wasn’t perfect heneededtobeperfect--

Instead, all he felt was a soft hand on his cheek. He flinched away from it at first, almost crying out at the sudden sensation of a hand on his face but upon feeling no pain, he let his face cautiously relax.

“Kuya...Byakuya, open your eyes sweetie. Its okay, its just me. There's no one else but me and you, love.” Makoto cooed, rubbing lightly on his cheekbone, underneath his eye where a big of moisture had gathered. Hesitantly, after taking a few breaths to calm his heart down, he opened his eyes to his favorite sight in the world. Makoto looked up at him, on his face was all the love and patience he still felt to this day he didn’t deserve. A small smile crept onto his face as he looked at his lover, the physical embodiment of goodness and purity in the world. His best friend. His hope. His one true love. “Its...just us.” He croaked, bringing his hand to rest on top of Makotos on his face.

Makoto nodded along. “Just us, forever. No one else is here, no one else will be. Its you and me, love.”  
Byakuya nodded. “You and me.” He pulled Makoto back to his chest, resting his head on top of the boys. Opening his mouth, bracing himself against his solid support, he managed to get out the tune, the lyrics he would sing for his anchor, the one who kept him centered in reality. 

“To pull me back...to the ground, again.”

The rest of the song was forgotten as he held Makoto in his arms, no words accompanying the continuous swaying motion of their bodies, hearts beating in synch. For the rest of the morning, there were no more words spoken, no more tunes sang, and no more worries had. ‘After all,’ Byakuya thought, ‘there’s no need to fill the silence.

Its just us.’


	2. Lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little hot in the kitchen between Byakuya and Makoto.

“Wow.”

“Hm?”

“They’re so...nice.”

A scoff. “Well of course they are. Did you really expect anything but the best from the heir of the Togami conglomerate?”

“No no, of course not T-Togami-kun. I-its just...”

“Just what?”

“Shocking, I guess. They’re...r-really big, t-too.”

An exasperated sigh. “Again, of course they are. Now, get a firm grip on them for this next part.”

A little shuffling was heard, and then…

“Oh!”

A breathy sigh came from the taller of the two. “ _What_ is the problem now?”

“They’re...they’re s-so...firm.”

“...”

“I-I guess I just, er, expected them t-to be..s-softer?”

“Hmph. Are they really not good for you, Naegi? Do I, Byakuya Togami, disappoint you with my size?”

“No! No, its just--”

“Just what?”

“This is weird for me, Kuya!”

Silence.

Then,

“I...It’s weird for me too, Naegi. You don’t exactly see me doing this with just any kind of person. But...” He took a deep breath. “You’re doing a good job so far. So just...g-get on with it.”

“...R-right, Togami-kun.”

Another soft sigh was heard.

“Very good, Makoto, just like that.”

“H-heh...yeah?”

“Y-yeah. Good boy.”

“I...I’m not a dog, Togami-kun.”  
  


A snicker. “Could’ve fooled me, Makoto.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Fuck, fuck fuck _fuck-_ Togami!”

“Shit, I’m coming Makoto, I’m coming.”

A desperate scream and a wet slapping sound was heard throughout the kitchen. Almost as soon as it had started, though, it ended, leaving nothing more than heavy panting in its wake.  
  


“Oh my god, Togami...”

“Makoto...”

Makoto looked up at his taller companion in embarrassment, the now burnt lemon cake resting on the damp and slightly smoking oven.

“What the hell?” Togami asked, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at the boy.

“W-well, I just-”

“Why would you use a _wet towel_ to put out a fire?”

“Because I thought water and suffocation worked best on fires!”

“So does the fire extinguisher that I keep over the counter right there! Just—ugh.” Togami groaned, pressing his hand to his temples.

“This is the last time I’m ever giving you cooking lessons, Makoto.”

  
  
Makoto whimpered, eyes downcast. “I’m sorry I disappointed you, T-Togami-kun. I..I’ll just..s-see my...myself out.”

Byakuya rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around the other mans shoulders. “You fool,” he muttered. “First you make a big deal about my specially ordered Togami-brand lemons,” (‘They were big!’) “then you nearly burn my house down...”

A choked sound came from Makoto, but before he could start mumbling apologies, he felt a kiss being pressed to his head.

“And finally, most foolish of all, you assume I would kick you out just because of your negligence.”

He felt a smile against his shirt, and his lips quirked up in an almost-smile as well. “What am I going to do with you?” He whispered, holding his boyfriend closely.

Makoto pulled his head up enough to glance at Byakuya, smiling shyly with red cheeks. “Well...you could help me throw this cake away, and then cuddle?”

Byakuya bent down to kiss the shorter mans nose, briefly rubbing their noses together. “Anything for you, my love.” He whispered.

A small giggle was all that he heard in reply. Togami thought that he had never heard a more beautiful sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So were you serious about no more cooking lessons?"
> 
> "Of course not. I can't, in good faith, let a walking fire hazard like you roam around mindlessly mixing cups of ramen and burning down apartment after apartment."
> 
> "Hehe...I love you too, 'Kuya."
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! I hope I got a good laugh out of you with this. A favorite author of mine, many many years ago, pulled a trick like I did above, and it had me rolling. I decided, around 3 in the morning last night, that I just had to do one for this pairing, so here it is! Let me know what you all think, and have a fantastic day/night!


	3. Gay or European?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New kid Makoto Naegi transfers to Hope's Peak Academy in class 78. However, his odd behavior starts attracting the attention of a few certain classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I think this is the quickest I've gotten a work done before! I just sat down and literally wrote the entire thing without taking a break or getting distracted once! 
> 
> Anyway, this fic is heavily based off of the song "Gay or European" from Legally Blonde: The Musical. I had to change a few lyrics up for obvious reasons if you listen to the song, but overall, the premise still exists. I hope you all like it! Here's the link to the song if you want to listen along to it while you read, I highly recommend doing so:
> 
> https://youtu.be/QeXUFKS-nYk
> 
> It is such a fun and cute song, and I love it! Also, a quick note: Leon may come off as homophobic in this chapter, but I promise he's not! He's just probably not used to seeing a lot of gay guys before, so he only really knows the stereotypes that they display on TV and in movies. No hate towards him! I think he's a cool character, I just imagined him reacting like this. Anyway, enough rambling, enjoy!

“Psst!”

“Wha?”

“Hiro!”

“Oh, hey dudette! Whats u-- oof!”

The fortune teller rubbed his back as he was pulled sharply to the ground by his brown haired classmate, Aoi Asahina. “Shh!” She sharply hushed, turning her attention away from him. He sat up and peered over the bush they were hiding behind as well, trying to spot what she was looking at.

“Uh...dude, what are we doing?”

“Shh! You know the new kid who turned up, Makoto?”

  
“Oh yeah! He seems cool. Ultimate Luckster, right?”

Hina nodded, eyes fixed firmly on said Ultimate sitting in the courtyard a little ways away. “Yeah, him. What do you think is up with him?” Hiro shrugged and laid back down, staring up at the tree above them. “I dunno, dude. He seems like a normal, cool guy to me. Why are you obsessing over him like a crazy weirdo?” he questioned.

Hina huffed and turned her eyes briefly to him. “I am not crazy! I’m just...curious, about him.” Hiro played with a leaf that had fallen on the ground as he spoke. “Curious? About what? Dude seems like an open book. We know his favorite colors, family, his favorite shows...what else is there?”

“Because, I think he’s gay.” Hina muttered. Hiro quickly sat up and sputtered before he was pushed back down by Hina and given another sharp ‘Shh!’ “You think my man likes men?” He rubbed his head and also peeked up over the bush finally, eyeing the boy in question. “Why?” Hina shrugged and played with the small leaves in the bush. “I don’t know, but isn’t it weird how up to date he is on celebrity lives? How he seems to know all of Sayaka’s pop songs and just...casually gets along with every female in the class?”

Hiro scratched his chin. “Uh, I guess? Maybe he’s just a really friendly guy though. I mean, its not surprising that the new kid wants to try and make friends where he’s at. Plus, maybe he just has an interest in celebrity life and pop music. I mean, we have THE Ultimate Pop Star in our class, who wouldn't try to see what they’re all about?”

Hina rolled her eyes and suddenly stood up, dusting off her legs. “Ugh, fine. You’re no help. I’m going to ask someone who can actually help me with this.” She quickly walked away, huffing slightly as she muttered to herself. Hiro spread out his jacket and laid back down in the grass, staring up at the leaves. ‘Oh well,’ he thought. ‘Totally not my problem.’

“You want me to investigate him?” Kyoko asked, blank stare focused on the swimmer in front of her.

Hina eagerly nodded, leaning forward in her enthusiasm. “Yes! Don’t you think he’s a little suspicious? I mean, with his taste in music, his fashion sense...I mean, have you seen his shoes? Weirdly pointy, right?”

Kyoko sighed and shook her head. “No, I haven’t really noticed his shoes, Asahina. Aside from the fact that he is very friendly with his classmates, there isn’t really anything remarkable about him. It seems he is just a friendly guy, nothing more, nothing less.”

Hina groaned and threw her hands in the air. “That's what Hiro said too! Geez, you guys are the worst. I need SOME kind of backup here!” She crossed her arms and looked to the side. Surely she wasn’t the only one who had noticed Makotos...oddities. Not that they were even that odd to begin with, but compared to the rest of the boys in their class? He was definitely suspicious in her eyes.

Not that she would ever judge him for it! She was a hundred percent on board with letting people love who they love. After all, she couldn’t imagine life without Sakura at her side. But the fact that he never confirmed or denied any accusations brought to him was driving her up the wall. She needed answers somehow. It was going to drive her crazy if she didn’t get them.

Nodding to herself, she straightened her posture and walked up to the chalk board in the classroom with a plan.

“Fine. Makoto said he wasn’t feeling too well today, so that means he will probably be out of class tomorrow.” Hina said, picking up the chalk. “During lunch, we’ll have a good ole’ class trial to figure it out, like we learned in debate class! Then we’ll see what everyone thinks!”

Kyoko shook her head, a slight smile on her face. As odd as they may be, she did subtly enjoy her classmates antics.

“Welcome to the class 78 trial of truth. In this debate, we will be arguing the possibility that our newest classmate, Makoto Naegi, is homosexual. Or, at the least, bisexual.” Hina said, standing at the front of the room with the class’s eyes on her. On the board behind her was a picture upon picture of Makoto in different poses and situations, often seemingly oblivious that he was being photographed. These pictures were placed in the middle of the board. On the far right side was a picture of a rainbow flag, and on the far left was a picture with a rainbow flag with an X on it.

She had managed to convince all of her classmates to skip lunch and participate. All, it seemed, except for resident hard-ass, Byakuya Togami. Yes, he did come, but he refused to participate, sitting in the very back of the room reading a book with his legs propped up on a desk. He announced that he was only there to occasionally watch them make fools out of themselves because he was bored, and that he would not partake in the debate.

“Now,” Hina said, both hands placed on the podium in front of her. “I’m sure you all remember how this works from debate class! You each have a sticky note. Whichever side you agree with, put it on there after you have made your mind! Got it? Does anyone want to go first?” She asked, looking around at her class.

Silence and dead looks was all she was met with, only a few people actually seeming to be there in the moment. She was about to berate their indifference, when--

“Asahina!” A loud voice called out. Taka, Ultimate Moral Compass, stood up from his chair in a rigid posture. “I believe that debating our classmates sexuality without them being present is unwholesome and disrespectful! We should try to make him feel welcomed with us, and such accusations are not welcome in a school environment!” He practically shouted, fist raised in opposition. A hand was placed on his shoulder next to him, seemingly trying to sit him back down. “Bro, chill, its fine. Its not like we’re making fun of him, we’re just trying to figure him out. Think of it as trying to get to know him more, so we can relate to him better, yeah? No need to freak out bro.” Mondo said in a soft tone, lavender eyes staring into red. Taka huffed but relented. “Fine, I understand. In that case, I would like to put in my vote.” He said. He took the sticky note he had in his hand and walked over to the left side of the board, putting it under the symbol of the flag with an X over it.

The class was silent as Taka stood next to his sticker, arms crossed and stance firm. Hina’s jaw was open as she stared at him, before her mind seemed to catch up to her. “H-how-why-what-How do you know? You haven’t even listened to my argument yet, or anyone else’s!” She cried, fists at her side.

“I refuse to make an assumption about my classmate and accidently out him before I have confirmation from him that he is indeed bi or homosexual! It would be rude of me to assume, and therefore, I will not take a stance!” He shouted, finger pointed outwards at the swimmer.

“Bro,” Mondo called from the cluster of kids. “By saying that you don’t think he’s gay, you’re still making an assumption.”

Taka blushed. “I-I, w-well...” Taka stuttered, trying to find a way to justify his point. While he floundered, though, another classmate stood up and put his sticky note next to Taka’s.

  
“Leon!” Hina yelled. “What the hell?!”

Leon just shrugged. “I don’t know, I just...don’t think hes gay. There’s nothing really about him that screams ‘I like dudes’ to me. I mean, he hasn’t hit on anyone here, he doesn’t wear pink or rainbows or glitter, he doesn’t have any piercings or like, that accent that gay guys have-- mmmphhfff!” Leon’s words were muffled as Sayaka came up from behind him and put a hand over his mouth.

“First of all, Kuwata, what you said is extremely inaccurate and stereotypical. Check yourself before making such assumptions. Okay?” She said sweetly, adding a light giggle at the end. “You never know what kind of... _damage_ your words may cause, right, sweetie?” Sayaka added, giving a close eyed smile to Mukuro, who promptly flashed a dagger from her boot. Leon, in response, gulped and started nodding eagerly.

Uncovering his mouth, Sayaka then sat next to her girlfriend, looping her arm through hers and kissing her on the cheek, much to Mukuro’s embarrassment. Leon, now properly scared, took his leave and sat back down, leaving his sticky note next to Taka’s. Hina rolled her eyes, but gave Sayaka a subtle nod. “Alright, well, I’m glad you changed your mind, but we’re still going nowhere. Come on people! One of you _has_ to see it!”

After another silence, there was a frustrated groan from the swimmer girl. “Geez, you guys! I brought you here for a proper debate, not so you could just stare at me like I’m an idiot! Not one of you has any, not even the slightest bit of suspicion?” She cried.

Taka rocked back on his heels and looked at the board. “So! Does this mean that I have won the debate?” Hina shook her head furiously. “Absolutely not!” She pointed to a full body picture of Makoto.

“There, right there! Look at his tan, well-tinted skin! Look at the killer shape hes in!” She said, pointing to his slightly filled out arms and legs. “Look at his slightly stubbly chin! Oh please, he’s gay! Totally gay!”

Sakura stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m not about to celebrate. I mean, every trait could indicate a totally straight expatriate--” She was cut off by a shout from Hiro. “This guy’s not gay, I say! No way!”

Kyoko sighed. “That is the elephant in the room-”

Chihiro spoke up shyly, “But is it relevant to assume-”

Leon scoffed. “That a man who wears perfume is automatically, radically fay?” He did a ‘well duh’ motion while pointing at his head.

Junko walked up to the board and pointed at a close up of him. “But look at his coiffed and crispy locks!” Sayaka joined her up there, pointing to a picture that was captured of Makoto with one shoe on and one off. “Look at his silk, translucent socks!” They both said, putting their notes down on the right side.

Celeste stood up calmly with a neutral look on her face, twirling a piece of her hair. “There’s the eternal paradox, look what we’re seeing.”

Hifumi leaned over and whispered to her, “What are we seeing?”

“Is he gay-”

“Of COURSE hes gay!” Hina interrupted.

“or European?” Celeste continued, as if Hina had never spoken.

A sudden silence enveloped the classroom, a few people letting out quiet, ‘oh’s.’

Mondo was the first to speak up. “Gay or...European?”

Celeste nodded. “Its hard to guarantee. Is he gay, or European?” she repeated, looking right back at Mondo with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, hey, don’t look at me!”

Kyoko stood up next to Celeste and nodded. “You see, they bring their boys up ‘different’ in those...charming foreign ports.” Kyoko said. Celeste added,“They play peculiar sports,” she said, before both her and Kyoko slightly smiled and in unison said, “In shiny shirts and tiny shorts.”

“Gay or foreign fella...the answer could take weeks!” Hifumi pondered.

“They both say things like, ‘Ciao Bella!’ while they kiss you on both cheeks!” Chihiro said, blushing slightly.

A snort from the back of the room was unnoticed.

“Oh please-” Hina started.

“Gay or European?” Taka questioned, shaking his head. “So many shades of gray...”

Leon snickered. “Depending on the time of day, the French go either way.” He said before getting smacked across the back of the head by Sayaka.

“Is he gay, or European? Or-”

“THERE! RIGHT THERE!” Toko shouted, pointing to a picture on the board of Makoto smirking at a prank pulled by an underclassman.

“Look at that condescending smirk! Seen it on _every guy_ at work! That is a metro, hetero jerk! That guys not gay, I say, no way!” She growled out, putting her sticky note next to Taka’s.

“That is the elephant in the room-”

“Well, is it relevant to presume-”

“That a _hottie_ in that costume-” (“Junko!”)

“Is automatically radically...” said Chihiro.

  
“Ironically chronically…?” Mondo said, smirking.

“Certainly pertinently-”

“Genetically medically-”

“Gay!” Junko said.

“Officially gay!” Chihiro decided, putting his next to Junko and Sayaka’s.

“Officially Gay, gay, gay gay--” said Hina gleefully, putting hers proudly on the right side, before a picture was brought up by Toko of Makoto blushing while talking to a short haired purple girl.

“DAMNIT!”

“Gay or European?”

Hiro nodded, hand on his chin. “So stylish and relaxed.”

“Is he gay or European?” Hifumi asked.

Mukuro peered at a picture closer. “I think...his chest is waxed?”

Celeste tutted again, twirling her note in her hands. “But they bring their boys up different there, its culturally diverse.”

Sakura nodded. “Its not a fashion curse if he wears a kilt-”

“Or bears a purse.” Kyoko finished, nodding.

Leon groaned. “Gay or just exotic?! I still can’t crack the code.”

“Yes, his accent is hypnotic, but his shoes are pointy toed.” Chihiro giggled.

“..Huh.”

“Gay or European?”   
  


“So many shades of gray,” Taka muttered to himself.

Junko leaned against the blackboard. “But if he turns out straight, I’m free at eight on Saturday.” She smirked, blowing a kiss to the picture board.

“Is he Gay or European?”

“Gay or European?” The class muttered.

“Gay or Euro--”

The door opened and all conversation froze, eyes turned to the short boy walking into the classroom.   
“Hey Miss Yukizome, I think I left my ch-” The boy stopped in his tracks as he stared at the blackboard in shock, taking in the pictures of himself he certainly doesn’t remember taking, and the number of sticky notes placed on both sides of the board under the obvious flag symbols.

“Uh...guys?” Makoto asked, scratching his cheek.

Mondo stood up and dragged Makoto by the arm to the center of the room, all eyes glued to the pair, before he pushed him down in a chair. “Hey-what, what are you-?” Makoto protested, landing with an ‘oomph’ in his chair. Mondo turned his back to Naegi and winked at the class. “Give me a chance to crack this guy, I’ve got an...idea, I’d like to try.” He looked over to Hina, who nodded in permission. “The floor is yours.” She said.

“Wait, whats-”

“Mr. Naegi,” Mondo began. “How long have you been in this class with us again?”

“Uh, two weeks.”

“And your first name is, again?”

“M-Makoto.” He answered, sweating.

“And your boyfriends name is…?”

“Byakuya.”

A collective gasp was heard around the room. Quickly Makoto fumbled and shook his head, his face glowing. “I-I’m sorry! I misunderstood! You said ‘boyfriend,’ I thought you said ‘best friend.’ Aha… Byakuya is my... _best friend._ ” He nervously smiled.

“You bastard!”

Heads snapped to the back of the room.

“You lying bastard!” Togami snarled, fixing the cuff links on his shirt.

“T-Togami-”

“No, that's it! I’m not covering for you anymore.” He said, briskly walking up to the center of the classroom. “People, I have a big announcement.” He said, eyes roaming the eager faces watching his every move.

“This man...is Gay-”

  
“YES!”

“AND, European!”

“ _Woah!”_

He nodded. “And neither is a disgrace.” He said, glaring at Leon as he did. He then turned to Makoto and put a finger under his chin, making the flustered boy look at him. “You’ve got to stop being a completely closet case.” He smirked, only for Makoto to sharply turn his head away.

He rolled his eyes as he faced the class again. “Its me, indeed, he’s seeing, no matter what he might say.” He glared back at Junko behind him. “I swear he’d never, ever, _ever,_ swing the other way.” She just rolled her eyes and popped a bubble with her gum.

Makoto sighed and stood out of his chair, trying to make a swift escape before an arm reached out and twirled him around, bringing him face to face with laughing blue eyes. “Kuya...” he said in a low voice.

“You are so gay-” he was twirled, “You big parfait,” Byakuya kissed his cheek, holding his boyfriends back to his chest so he faced the class, “You flaming boy band cabaret!”

“I’m straight!” Makoto squeaked, hiding his face in his hands. Byakuya just snickered and winked at the class. “You were not yesterday.”

(“Kuya!”)

Byakuya smiled softly, a sight rarely seen by the class. “So if I may, I’m _proud_ to say, he’s gay!”

“And European!” Chihiro called, bouncing out of his seat.

“He’s gay-” Hina cheered, before a hand was placed on her shoulder by her girlfriend. “And European.”

“He’s gay!” Mondo fist pumped, hugging Taka with one arm, who grumbled. “And European.”

“And _gay!_ ” Toko and Leon shouted, still in disbelief.

Makoto sighed, but allowed a small smile to form as he leaned into his boyfriends hold. “Fine, okay, I’m gay.”

“Hooray!” Hina cheered, laughing and going up to the couple to give them her congratulations, along with the rest of the class (excluding Toko, who silently glared at the couple from a distance.)

‘Not a bad way to come out, I guess.’ Makoto thought, smiling bashfully at his boyfriends loving grin and sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment or kudo, or whatever you can down below! They feed us authors like blood to a vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it, I hope you enjoyed! I try to make most of my works past 1,000 words to ensure quality, if that makes sense. If it doesn't don't worry about it!
> 
> Song: https://youtu.be/jo-YoHKg6mY


End file.
